The Night Shift
"The Night Shift" is the 4th episode of Season Four of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired on October 18, 2016 to 2.13 million viewers. It forms the first part of a two-part crossover with New Girl. The second part of the crossover is officially a New Girl episode entitled "Homecoming" which aired immediately after this episode, at 8:30 PM. Episode Synopsis As Jake struggles with his first case back at the precinct, he encounters Jess Day (NEW GIRL guest star Zooey Deschanel), who is visiting New York, and enlists her to help him find his suspect. Meanwhile, Holt researches ways to increase office morale and Amy tries to figure out why Rosa keeps taking such long breaks.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160922fox03/ Plot Cast Trivia *Jess Day is the only character from New Girl to appear in this first part of the crossover that is officially a Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode. Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti, Captain Ray Holt, Charles Boyle and Nikolaj all appear in the second part of the crossover which is a New Girl episode. *Jake says that New York is the "concrete jungle where dreams are made of," which refers to the song "Empire State of Mind" by Jay Z & Alicia Keys. *From this episode to episode 9, The Overmining, the name tags on the squad's tables are not theirs but the night shift's. They are mostly named from the Brooklyn 99 staff and they are the following: **Sgt. Colleen Larson (Sgt. Terry Jeffords) - Assitant Art Director **Det. Beth Rosenbaum (Det. Amy Santiago) - On-set Dresser **Det. Kory Goetzman (Det. Jake Peralta) - Assistant Property Master **Det. Amy Barnett (Det. Rosa Diaz) - Set Designer **Det. Alexis Jacks (empty seat in front of Rosa) - Costume Supervisor **Crystal Chavarria (Gina Linetti) - Art Department Coordinator **Det. Chris Merlin (Det. Michael Hitchcock) **Det. Otto Lundgren (Det. Norman Scully) Gallery TheNightShift_2.jpg|The Night Shift_1 TheNightShift.jpg|The Night Shift_2 TheNightShift_3.jpg|The Night Shift_3 TheNightShift_4.jpg|The Night Shift_4 TheNightShift_5.jpg|The Night Shift_5 TheNightShift_6.jpg|The Night Shift_6 TheNightShift_7.jpg|The Night Shift_7 TheNightShift_8.jpg|The Night Shift_8 TheNightShift_9.jpg|The Night Shift_9 TheNightShift_10.jpg|The Night Shift_10 TheNightShift_11.jpg|The Night Shift_11 TheNightShift_12.jpg|The Night Shift_12 TheNightShift_13.jpg|The Night Shift_13 TheNightShift_14.jpg|The Night Shift_14 TheNightShift_15.jpg|The Night Shift_15 Media Zooey Deschanel Guest Stars In The Must See Crossover Episode Season 4 Ep. 4 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Jake Tries To Commandeer Jess' Car Season 4 Ep. 4 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Jake And Charles Meet The Loneliest Lab Tech Season 4 Ep. 4 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Jake And Charles Find A DNA Match In Their Case Dave Smith Season 4 Ep. 4 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Jake Notices The Change In Detective Lohank Season 4 Ep. 4 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Captain Holt Tells A Dad Joke To Boost Morale At The B9-9 Season 4 Ep. 4 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Jake And Charles' French Role-Play Season 4 Ep. 4 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE The Night Shift Is Making Captain Holt Crazy Season 4 Ep. 4 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE The B9-9 Try Smiling To Improve Their Mood Season 4 Ep. 4 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE The Monty Hall Problem Brooklyn Nine-Nine References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes written by Matt Murray Category:Episodes directed by Tristram Shapeero